Un Nouveau Regard
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [OS] Pan, à présent âgée de 15 ans, en a assez d'être toujours traitée en enfant. Un jour, bouleversée par une conversation qu’elle surprend, Pan s’enfuit… Ses parents envoient alors Trunks à sa recherche…


_Disclaimer : Même si j'aurais adoré ça, je ne suis hélas pas l'auteur des mondes de Dragon Ball Z et de Dragon Ball GT… C'est entièrement l'œuvre d'Akira Toriyama-sempaï qui a créée tout cet univers et ces merveilleux personnages dont je ne peux pas me passer !_

_A/N : Konnichiwa ! Ceci est la première fanfic DBZ que j'ai écrite ! Et je l'ai centrée sur mon couple favori _–_ bien qu'imaginaire _–_ Pan et Trunks, au cours de la saga GT ! Il y a malheureusement bien trop peu de fics sur eux en français, temeeeee ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Cette histoire se situe dans DBGT juste après la disparition de Baby ; quand les Terriens retrouvent une vie paisible.**_

_Âge des personnages dans l'histoire :_

_**Goku :** 51 ans (12 ans)  
**Chichi :** 57 ans  
**Gohan :** 39 ans  
**Goten :** 28 ans  
**Videl :** 38 ans  
**Pan :** 15 ans  
**Végéta :** 63 ans  
**Bulma :** 61 ans  
**Trunks :** 29 ans  
**Bra :** 16 ans  
**Krillin :** 58 ans  
**Yamcha :** 61 ans_

* * *

**UN NOUVEAU REGARD**

Par un bel après-midi ensoleillé, Bulma invita tout le monde chez elle pour fêter leur victoire sur le bébé-mutant. Yamcha fut le premier à arriver, tout de suite suivi de Sangoten et de sa petite-amie Pelace.

- Bonjour Yamcha, ça faisait longtemps, dis-moi ! s'exclama Bulma en faisant entrer son ami.  
- Oui, mais toi, tu n'as pas changé ; toujours aussi ravissante, la complimenta Yamcha en souriant.

Trunks et Bra le saluèrent poliment mais une fois face-à-face, l'ex petit-ami de Bulma et son mari actuel ne se saluèrent que très froidement. En effet, Yamcha et Végéta se contentèrent d'un vague signe de tête mutuel, le regard froid.

- Vous pourriez tout de même faire un effort ! les réprimanda Bulma, exaspérée. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux ni insultes, ni regards de travers, et encore moins de bagarre ! Pas après l'enfer que nous venons de vivre. Alors, s'il vous plaît, oubliez vos vieilles rancunes aujourd'hui.  
- Facile à dire, marmonna Yamcha entre ses dents. C'est tout de même _lui_ qui m'a tué !  
- Je n'ai même pas eu à me donner cette peine, souviens-toi. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'un dixième de seconde pour venir à bout d'un guerrier médiocre tel que toi. Au fait, comment va le petit pantin ? ironisa Végéta.  
- ÇA SUFFIT !

Alors que Bulma leur faisait la morale, Bra et Trunks accueillaient la famille de Krillin, suivie de près par Sangoku et Chichi.

- Salut tout le monde ! lança joyeusement Sangoku. Hum… Mais dis-moi Bulma, ça sent drôlement bon ici ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous as préparé, je meurs de faim !  
- Toujours égal à toi-même, vieux, sourit Krillin. Ça fait du bien de te revoir !

Tandis que la maîtresse de maison servait à boire à tout le monde, Végéta se tourna vers Sangoku – qui était toujours haut comme trois pommes – et lança d'une voix narquoise :

- Il y a de l'alcool dedans, Carot… Es-tu bien sûr d'avoir l'âge requis pour en boire ?  
- Toi, si tu étais redevenu enfant, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, répliqua Sangoku sur le ton de l'humour. Tu as déjà la taille qu'il faut !  
- Et l'âge mental aussi, parfois, ajouta Bulma d'un air sévère. Arrête un peu, Végéta.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard furieux et sortit terminer son verre ailleurs.

- Il ne changera jamais, soupira Bulma.

Gohan, Videl et Pan arrivèrent les derniers.

- Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa Sangohan. Pan a dormi tard ce matin.  
- Ce n'est rien. Et justement, où est-elle ? s'enquit Bulma.  
- Dehors, dans le jardin en train de jouer avec son petit robot que Trunks, Sangoku et elle ont trouvé dans l'espace. Trunks vient de le lui donner. Elle va arriver, répondit Videl en souriant.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Pan faisait son entrée. Mais aujourd'hui, pas d'allure garçon-manqué ; pas de bandana orange, de t-shirt sportif rouge et de jean. Non, aujourd'hui, Pan s'était mise en valeur, comme une vraie jeune fille. Elle portait un haut violet fait un peu comme ceux que Bra portait habituellement, découvrant ses épaules et le haut de son dos, et mettant ses formes en valeur. Et au lieu de son jean habituel, Pan portait un pantalon en tissu fin, bleu-gris et de petites chaussures. Et ses cheveux noirs et soyeux pendaient librement sur ses épaules, ornés de deux petites pinces rouges sur les côtés. Elle était vraiment jolie comme ça et la ressemblance avec sa mère au même âge était frappante.

- Tu es magnifique, ma chérie ! s'enthousiasma Bulma en l'admirant.  
- Merci, sourit la jeune fille.

C'est ce moment que choisi Trunks pour revenir dans la pièce. En voyant Pan ainsi, il ouvrit la bouche, sembla avoir perdu ses mots pendant quelques secondes, puis se reprit et dit :

- Euh… Waouh ! C'est toi Pan ?  
- C'est bien moi, Trunks, répondit Pan avec une petite pointe de fierté dans la voix. Ais-je tant changé depuis notre dernière rencontre ?  
- C'est que… Ça te va vraiment bien… tout ça, répondit-il un peu gauchement. Tu as l'air d'avoir au moins seize ans, comme ça !  
- Je viens d'avoir _quinze_ ans, Trunks.  
- Quoi ? Tu as déjà quinze ans ! s'étonna t-il. Waouh !

Pan sourit légèrement, prenant cela pour un compliment et salua tout le monde avant de se jeter dans les bras de Sangoku.

- Bonjour grand-père !  
- Bonjour ma puce ! sourit Sangoku.  
- Hé, je suis jaloux moi ! fit mine de bouder Hercule.  
- Excuse-moi, grand-père Hercule, répondit Pan en allant l'embrasser à son tour.

¤¤¤

L'après-midi fut très agréable et tout le monde s'amusa, même Végéta qui avait cessé de bouder tout seul dans son coin.

Bra, dans sa chambre en compagnie de Pan dit soudain :

- J'ai soif, pas toi ?  
- Si, beaucoup. C'est dingue ce qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Pan en s'essuyant le front.  
- Tu ne voudrais pas aller nous chercher des boissons ? lui demanda Bra.  
- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même ? répliqua Pan.  
- Je suis déjà descendue trois fois pour aider maman. S'il te plaît… Je n'ai plus envie de bouger, minauda t-elle.  
- Si ça marche avec les garçons, ta petite mine boudeuse, c'est pas le cas avec moi ! fit remarquer Pan.  
- Mais…  
- Bon, pleure pas, j'y vais, soupira Pan en se levant.

Pan se dirigea alors vers la cuisine où étaient les parents, mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à entrer, son nom prononcé par sa mère la fit se raviser et elle se cacha derrière la porte pour écouter ce que l'on racontait sur elle.

- … il n'est plus question que ça se reproduise, disait sa mère. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'étais inquiète pendant ces neuf longs mois ! Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi !  
- Mais tu sais bien que son grand-père et Trunks veillaient sur elle, objecta Bulma. Et d'ailleurs, elle s'est très bien défendue. Pan est très forte, même plus que mon fils au même âge.  
- Et d'ailleurs, Sangohan avait dix ans de moins qu'elle lorsqu'il a du s'entraîner avec Piccolo pour affronter les guerriers de l'espace, ajouta Sangoku. Et ta fille a une force incroyable, Videl. De plus, elle est très intelligente.  
- Pour moi, c'était différent, intervint Sangohan. J'étais _obligé_ de le faire, nous étions peu nombreux à être de taille à les affronter. Mais Sangoten aurait dû partir à sa place. Il est bien plus âgé et responsable qu'elle.  
- Pourtant, elle est plus forte que lui, fit remarquer Krillin. Je me rappelle, quand elle était petite…  
- Elle n'aurait pas du courir tous ces risques ! insista Sangohan en prenant sa voix sévère. Et ça ne se reproduira plus !  
- Tout à fait, approuva Chichi. Pan est encore une enfant ! Elle aurait du être au lycée en train d'étudier au lieu de se battre dans l'espace contre je ne sais quels horribles monstres !  
- C'est vrai qu'elle est encore jeune, admit Sangoku. Mais…  
- Je ne veux pas perdre ma petite-fille chérie ! le coupa soudain Hercule. C'était très dangereux là-bas et il vaut mieux qu'elle reste ici dorénavant.  
- Exactement, dit Videl. Et c'est pourquoi Sangohan et moi avons décidé – sous l'excellente suggestion de Sangoten… que dès la rentrée prochaine, elle entrerait dans une école privée où elle sera bien surveillée et où elle reprendra le goût du travail. Elle n'étudie plus beaucoup depuis qu'elle est rentrée et ne pense qu'à se battre de nouveau.  
- Je sais que c'est dur de lui faire ça, soupira Sangohan. Mais c'est pour son bien. Je ne veux pas que ma fille tourne mal ou perde toutes ses capacités à cause de tout cela. Et elle…

BAM ! La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Et derrière se tenait une Pan furibonde, prête à exploser à tout instant.

- QUOI ! s'écria t-elle, folle de rage. J'ai bien entendu ? Vous voulez m'envoyer dans un pensionnat pour jeunes filles modèles ! Vous m'avez bien regardée ? C'est hors de question ! Je n'irais pas là-bas, ça non !  
- Pan ! dit sa mère, embarrassée. Tu nous écoutais ? Ce n'est pas bien…  
- Je n'irais pas ! répéta Pan, butée.  
- C'est pour ton bien, ma chérie, lui dit son père d'une voix douce. Nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, que tu réussisses, et…  
- NON ! NON ! NON ! J'ai contribué à sauver le monde et voilà le remerciement ! s'écria Pan au bord des larmes. Pourquoi tout le monde me traite comme une gamine ? J'ai quinze ans après tout ! Trunks, papa et tonton Sangoten avaient aussi affronté autant de choses à mon âge ! C'est parce que je suis une fille que vous dites ça, hein ?  
- Mais non, Panny, dit à son tour Bulma en lui prenant la main. Tes parents ne veulent que ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi. Comprends-les…

Pan secoua farouchement la tête et retira sa main de celle de Bulma. Ses grands yeux noirs brillaient comme ceux d'un petit loin enragé.

- Ma puce, ajouta Sangoku d'une voix douce. Tout le monde reconnaît ce que tu as fait – moi le premier – mais je m'en veux aussi de t'avoir fait prendre tant de risques. Tes parents étaient fous d'inquiétudes, tu sais ?  
- Je vous déteste tous ! déclara Pan en fondant en larmes. Toi aussi, tu es de mèche avec eux, grand-père, moi qui te faisais confiance et qui croyais que toi au moins, tu me considérais comme une adulte !  
- Ma petite Pan…  
- Je ne suis _pas_ petite ! Et je ne veux plus jamais vous parler, surtout _vous_ ! ajouta t-elle à l'intention de ses parents.  
- Pan ! Attends !

Mais Pan s'était déjà sauvée, pleurant de rage.

- Laissez-la, dit Bulma d'une voix apaisante. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Ça a dû lui faire un choc et puis de nous entendre en parler comme ça dans son dos a du lui donner l'impression que nous complotions contre elle. Lorsqu'elle se sera calmée, elle reviendra.  
- Mais qui sait où elle peut aller ! s'exclama Chichi d'une voix inquiète. Le monde est plein de créatures dangereuses et de choses effrayantes, il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi !  
- Chichi, après les neuf mois qu'elle a passé dans l'espace, tu crois franchement qu'un petit ours peut lui faire peur ? fit remarquer Sangoku. Je vais aller lui parler ! décida t-il en se levant.  
- Non, intervint Bulma. Pour l'instant, elle t'en veut à toi aussi, elle nous en veut à tous.  
- Qu'avons-nous fait ? murmura Videl à son mari qui passa une main réconfortante autour de son épaule.

A cet instant, Sangoten et Trunks rentraient.

- Ta copine est partie, Sangoten ? demanda Bulma au jeune homme.  
- Oui, elle devait rentrer à cinq heures…  
- Tant mieux ! lança Chichi. Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de pimbêches dont tu t'entiches en ce moment, Sangoten !  
- Maman…  
- Vous en faites une tête, remarqua Trunks en fronçant les sourcils. Et on vient de croiser Pan qui s'enfuyait en courant, l'air très énervé. Il y a eu un problème ?

Sa mère lui raconta tout tandis que Végéta les fixait, debout contre la porte.

- Pff… Toutes ces histoires de gamins, moi, ça me fatigue ! Je vais faire un tour, déclara-t-il.  
- Essaye de la retrouver, lui demanda Videl d'un air suppliant.  
- C'est ça, railla t-il. Je n'ai que ça à faire : courir à travers les rues à la recherche d'une morveuse capricieuse !

Sur ce, Végéta tourna les talons et s'envola vers l'extérieur.

- Végéta ! s'étrangla Bulma, furieuse.  
- Trunks et moi, on peut aller la chercher, suggéra alors Sangoten. Elle ne doit pas nous en vouloir à nous, non ? Nous n'étions pas là.  
- Euh… Sangoten, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as eu l'idée de l'école privée en premier, fit remarquer Videl. Alors je ne sais pas trop si elle appréciera beaucoup de te voir tout de suite…  
- Moi, je peux aller la chercher, proposa Trunks. Elle n'a aucune raison de m'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est une bonne idée, admit Gohan. Je sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup et qu'elle a confiance en toi. Alors… Si ça ne te dérange pas trop, Trunks, bien sûr…  
- Pas de problème, assura le jeune homme en secouant ses cheveux. Elle ne peut pas être allée bien loin, je la retrouverai facilement.  
- Merci mon petit Trunks ! s'exclama Chichi, reconnaissante. Tu es bien plus gentil que ton père, toi au moins !

Trunks eut un léger sourire et déclara :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais la retrouver.

¤¤¤

Plus loin, assise toute seule contre un arbre, Pan donnait des coups de pieds nerveux à des cailloux.

- Pourquoi me traitent-ils toujours comme une enfant ? Ils sont vraiment nuls ! marmonna t-elle en lançant rageusement une pierre contre un arbre.

Trunks, qui sillonnait l'endroit en volant, sentit soudain sa présence et l'aperçut, assise sur le sol. Il sourit avec sympathie et descendit la rejoindre.

- Pan ?  
- Qui est là ? s'exclama aussitôt Pan en se levant, en position d'attaque.  
- Doucement… Ce n'est que moi, Trunks, répondit ce dernier en apparaissant de derrière un arbre.

Pan baissa aussitôt sa garde et se radoucit un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ce sont mes parents qui t'envoient me chercher, c'est ça ? Autant te prévenir tout de suite ; si tu as l'intention de me ramener là-bas, je ne me laisserai pas faire !  
- Ne sois pas si agressive, je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quelque chose contre ta volonté, lui assura Trunks. Tu sais bien que je suis ton ami et que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Si tu veux rester ici, soit, je ne t'obligerai pas à rentrer. Mais je veux juste prévenir tes parents que tu vas bien, pour qu'au moins, ils ne s'inquiètent pas.

Pan allait répliquer quelque chose de méchant mais se retint, sachant que Trunks n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça et qu'il voulait juste l'aider.

- D'accord… Bon, alors je vais bien. Tu peux aller leur dire.  
- Bien. Juste une question, ajouta le jeune homme. Tu compte rester ici longtemps ?  
- Aussi longtemps que je serais en colère contre eux, répondit Pan d'un air buté, et je pense que tu me connais assez pour avoir passer des mois avec moi dans l'espace : quand je suis furieuse, ça peut durer longtemps !

Trunks sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Ne sois pas si rancunière, Pan. Tes parents t'aiment. S'ils font ça, c'est parce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi.  
- Mais je ne suis plus une enfant, pourtant, s'obstina Pan.  
- Je sais.

« _Surtout aujourd'hui_ », songea t-il. « _Elle ne ressemble vraiment plus à une enfant. C'est incroyable ce qu'elle a pu changer en un an…_ »

- Euh… Eh bien, tu veux sûrement être seule, je suppose, lui dit Trunks. Mais bon, si tu as envie de parler… tu sais que je suis là, d'accord ?  
- Je sais. Merci, Trunks, sourit Pan.  
- Si tu comptes passer la nuit ici, le temps va sûrement se rafraîchir, fit remarquer le jeune homme. Mais j'ai apporté des capsules, tiens.

Il en posa quelques-unes au creux de la main de Pan.

- Comme ça, tu auras tout ce qu'il te faut. Mais promets-moi de ne pas tarder.  
- D'accord, merci. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, je suis encore en colère contre eux. Je n'ai pas envie de les voir.  
- Comme tu voudras. Bon, je te laisse alors. Bonne nuit, prends soin de toi.

Au fond, il n'avait pas envie de la laisser toute seule ici. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétât du fait qu'elle puisse se faire attaquer – il savait très bien Pan était capable de se débrouiller toute seule – mais il n'avait pas envie de la laisser dans cet état là, triste et en colère. Mais il savait que si Pan voulait être seule, rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.  
Au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir, Pan lança :

- Euh… Trunks ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu… Tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu avec moi ? lui demanda t-elle d'une petite voix. Je n'aime pas être toute seule et je…  
- Bien sûr, sourit le jeune homme en revenant sur ses pas. Je vais ouvrir une capsule. Nous pourrons mieux discuter à l'intérieur, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Si.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un canapé dans la capsule à siroter un chocolat chaud.

- Tu es d'accord avec eux, Trunks ? Toi aussi, tu penses que j'aurais du rester à la maison et que c'est tonton Sangoten qui aurait dû partir à ma place ? s'enquit la jeune fille.  
- Honnêtement, répondit Trunks en passant une main dans ses cheveux violets aux reflets d'un doux gris. Au début de notre voyage, oui. Je pensais que c'était dangereux… non seulement à cause de ton âge, mais aussi parce que… tu es une fille, je l'admets. Mais petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais la digne petite-fille de Sangoku et que tu étais tout aussi capable que moi – sinon plus – de remplir cette mission. Ce que tu as fait avec toute mon admiration, Pan. Et sincèrement, je ne suis pas sûr que Sangoten l'aurait menée à bien autant que toi, ajouta t-il en souriant.  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Tout le monde me traite toujours comme si j'avais cinq ans.  
- Pas tout le monde… il y a moi, fit Trunks après un petit silence. Moi, je te considère comme une jeune fille mature et responsable… et qui se bat admirablement bien, en plus !

Ils finirent sans mot dire leur chocolat, puis Pan brisa le silence :

- Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Tu as vingt-neuf ans, pourtant, tu n'es ni marié, ni fiancé, et on ne te voit jamais avec une petite amie, contrairement à tonton Sangoten. Comment ça se fait ? Pourtant, tu es loin d'être repoussant…  
- Sympa, sourit Trunks. Eh bien, moi aussi, j'adorerai avoir une petite-amie sérieuse et tout… Mais… Déjà, la direction de Capsule Corporation me prend pas mal de temps, sans compter notre voyage… Et…  
- Mais pourtant, il y a plein de filles qui travaillent avec toi, insista Pan.  
- Celles-là, ne m'en parle pas ! Toutes plus niaises les unes que les autres. Certaines sont peut-être très mignonnes, mais elles sont limitées, passent leur temps à glousser, à parler fringues, mecs et coiffures. Tout à fait le genre de fille que je déteste.  
- Et… quel est ton genre de fille ? risqua Pan.

Mais Trunks n'eut pas le temps de répondre car au même instant, une grande secousse fit basculer la capsule, aussitôt suivie d'un étrange hurlement.

- C'est quoi ça ? s'écria Pan en s'agrippant à Trunks pour ne pas tomber.  
- Bouge pas, je vais voir, répondit le jeune homme en sortant.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un énorme dinosaure avec son dos, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux gras au regard mauvais.

- Je savais bien qu'on finirait par tomber sur quelqu'un à dépouiller dans cette maudite forêt, lança t-il avant de descendre de son dinosaure pour faire face à Trunks. Allez, dégage, à moins que tu ne veuilles te battre ?

Manifestement, il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Trunks eu un sourire dégoûté et rétorqua, aussi hargneusement que l'aurait fait son père :

- Il ne me faudra pas plus de trente secondes pour vous envoyer, toi et ton petit copain, à l'autre bout du monde !  
- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, répondit l'autre. Allez, viens m'affronter si tu l'oses !

Et Trunks, fier comme un Saïyen, s'écria :

- Tu vas prendre la plus belle raclée de ta vie, mon petit bonhomme !

Mais déjà, Pan sortait de la capsule et s'écriait :

- Laisse-le moi, cet abruti ! Je vais lui régler son compte, moi !

Pan se jeta sur le garçon et ils engagèrent un féroce combat. Apparemment, il n'avait pas de remords à se battre contre une jeune fille.

« _Il n'est pas si nul_ », songea Pan. « _Mais ce sera vite réglé !_ »

Trunks, lui, ne pouvait qu'admirer la jeune fille.

« _Pas mal… Vraiment pas mal. Elle est douée. _»

Tandis que Pan donnait le coup final au petit voyou, le dinosaure souleva sa queue et…

- Trunks ! Attention !

Trop tard, il l'avait frappé au visage et fait tomber la tête la première sur le sol.  
Trunks se releva, furieux et blessé dans son orgueil.

- Tu vas me le payer !

Rageusement, il envoya une boule de feu à dinosaure qui poussa un râle et s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

- Ils sont pas normaux ! s'exclama le petit bandit, horrifié. Tirons-nous, Bloon !

Et ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, comme des lâches. Pan éclata de rire.

- Bon débarras ! La prochaine fois, vous réfléchirez avant de vous attaquer à des Saïyens !

Trunks sourit et dit :

- Rien à dire, t'es vraiment géniale.  
- Pas de quoi dire ça, ce n'était qu'un minable !  
- Je sais, mais je t'ai observée pendant neuf mois dans l'espace, je te rappelle !  
- Tiens donc ! sourit-elle. Hé, mais tu saignes, tu as l'arcade ouverte. Viens, je vais te mettre quelque chose dessus.

Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans la capsule et tandis que Pan appliquait délicatement un coton sur l'arcade sourcilière de Trunks, celui-ci la contemplait sans rien dire.

- Quoi ? finit par lui demander Pan.  
- Rien, répondit-il immédiatement avant de détourner les yeux.  
- Au fait, Trunks…  
- Hum ?  
- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié… de m'avoir sauvée dans l'espace, quand tu as été changé en pierre à ma place. Bien que ça faisait parti d'un plan avec Gui-Gui… Merci.  
- Tu m'as sauvé à ton tour, alors nous sommes quittes, sourit-il.

Quelque chose de nouveau se produisait entre Pan et Trunks. Quelque chose d'étrange… Depuis qu'il l'avait vue, métamorphosée, habillée ainsi, il la voyait sous un nouveau jour. Il se rendait vraiment compte que Pan était une jeune fille… Et une très belle jeune fille. Depuis tout le temps qu'il la connaissait, Trunks n'avait jamais été aussi troublé en sa présence… et Pan non plus.  
Le jeune homme continuait à l'observer, le regard plein de douceur. Il regardait ses beaux yeux sombres, son nez délicat, sa bouche… En cet instant, il fut prit d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser.

« _C'est drôle_ », pensa Pan, « _je me sens toute bizarre tout à coup. Trunks est si beau, si gentil… Mais il est plus vieux que moi, je ne suis qu'une gamine pour lui. Mais pourtant… Oh, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ce n'est que Trunks après tout ! _»

Mais un Trunks très troublée qui ne désirait plus qu'une chose à présent : _elle_. Alors soudainement, alors que Pan retirait le coton de son visage, Trunks lui saisit la main et se mit à la caresser doucement. Pan se figea, surprise mais bien décidée à ne pas gâcher ce moment. Trunks lui avait toujours plu et elle avait toujours ressenti quelque chose de spécial en sa présence, mais jamais aussi intensément que maintenant… Elle n'y avait jamais pensé sérieusement avant. Il était un ami de la famille et surtout, il avait quatorze ans de plus qu'elle. C'était impensable.  
Mais apparemment, pas tant que ça. Trunks continuait de jouer avec ses doigts, puis, sa main remonta vers son bras qu'il se mit à caresser délicatement. Pan, dont le cœur battait à toute vitesse, se laissait faire sans rien dire. Puis, lorsque Trunks mit ses mains autour de sa taille et la serra dans ses bras, Pan, qui n'en pouvait plus, l'étreignit à son tour. Trunks embrassa ses cheveux, son front et ses joues et finalement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Pan. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné que Trunks rendit encore plus intense en allongeant Pan sur le canapé, sous lui…  
Pan découvrait en elle de nouvelles sensations et se rendait vraiment compte maintenant à quel point Trunks lui était cher… Comme son cœur s'était brisé au moment où elle croyait qu'il était mort, dans l'espace… A quel point elle s'était toujours sentie bien en sa compagnie… A quel point… oui, à quel point elle l'aimait… depuis toujours.

Trunks ne se contrôlait plus à présent. Il voulait Pan. Mais… de sombres pensées l'accablèrent. Pan était beaucoup plus jeune que lui ; elle n'était qu'une jeune fille de quinze ans et lui, un homme de vingt-neuf ans. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Et comment Sangohan et Videl réagiraient ? Lui feraient-ils encore confiance après ça ? Si ç'avait été une autre fille qui lui plaisait et dont il avait envie, il aurait dit stop, avec des conséquences pareilles, mais Pan… Non, il se rendait compte qu'il la voulait depuis trop longtemps, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Et apparemment, elle ressentait la même chose que lui… Cela devait arriver.

« _Non, je ne peux pas faire ça_ », songea t-il, « _Ses parents me tueraient. Mais je ne peux pas résister… Elle est si belle, si adorable, si… Que dois-je faire ?_ »

- Pan… chuchota t-il au creux de son oreille. Je t'en prie, dis-moi d'arrêter.  
- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas, murmura la jeune fille, le souffle court.  
- Tes parents vont devenir fous…  
- Je m'en fiche. C'est _ma_ vie.  
- Pan, je suis plus âgé que toi.  
- En fait, ça n'a aucune importance, sourit Pan. Dix ans, vingt ans de différence… Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?

Trunks se rendit alors compte que ses craintes n'étaient pas vraiment fondées et qu'à présent, Pan n'était plus une petite fille. Ils le voulaient tous les deux, vraiment. Non, ce n'était pas une erreur.

Il souleva Pan dans ses bras et l'emporta dans la chambre. La jeune fille se renversa sur le lit, sans cesser d'embrasser Trunks avec fougue. En face d'elle, le jeune Saïyen la contemplait à la fois tendrement et avec désir. Pan caressa les cheveux fins de Trunks et son regard se plongea dans celui, bleu d'azur, du jeune homme.  
Au moment, où il allait dégrafer son haut, il eut un mouvement d'hésitation.

- Tu en es bien sûre ? chuchota t-il espérant désespérément que la réponse serait oui. Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux et finit par répondre, avec son ton décidé habituel :

- Je ne pourrais jamais regretter ce dont je rêve au fond de moi depuis si longtemps, Trunks…

Trunks sourit, éteint la lumière et se coula auprès de Pan…

¤¤¤

Mais avec tout ça, le jeune Saïyen avait complètement oublié de prévenir les autres qu'il avait retrouvé Pan et qu'elle allait bien…

- Mais que fait-il ? s'angoissa Chichi, chez Bulma. Ils devraient déjà être rentrés depuis longtemps.  
- Oui, je commence à m'inquiéter, ajouta Videl d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.  
- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien et que Trunks lui parle pour la calmer, les rassura Bulma. N'ayez pas peur, tout va bien.  
- Mais il aurait pu nous prévenir ! insista Videl.  
- Attendons encore un peu. Si dans deux ou trois heures, ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés, nous enverrons Sangoku et Sangoten à leur recherche, dit sagement Bulma.

¤¤¤

Deux heures plus tard, dans la capsule de Trunks…

Pan venait de s'endormir dans ses bras, après qu'il eurent terminé leurs ébats amoureux. Trunks n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir fait ça avec Pan. Pan ! La petite Pan qui était encore une enfant il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Au début, il s'en voulait un peu à cause de son âge, mais finalement, c'était plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Posant un regard tendre sur la jeune fille, paisiblement endormie, il la serra doucement contre lui. Son magnifique petit corps était chaud et sentait bon. Trunks se sentait comme dans un rêve… Il l'entoura de ses bras, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et s'endormit à son tour.

- Dors bien, ma chérie… murmura t-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

¤¤¤

Au réveil de Pan, quelques heures plus tard, un peu avant l'aube, elle constata que Trunks était déjà debout et regardait pensivement par la fenêtre.

- Salut, murmura-t-elle en souriant.  
- Salut.

Trunks se tourna alors vers elle, l'air gêné.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas très doué pour les explications… commença-t-il.

Le cœur de Pan se serra, mais sa fierté prit le dessus.

- Pas la peine de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, j'ai compris, déclara t-elle en rassemblant ses vêtements et en commençant à s'habiller.  
- Compris quoi ? s'étonna Trunks.  
- Que pour toi, ce n'était qu'une nuit comme ça, pour t'amuser et qu'en fait ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Elle se leva mais Trunks la retint par la taille.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'allais dire ! se défendit-il.  
- Alors qu'allais-tu dire ?  
- Je… Je voudrais bien… qu'on recommence, dit-il maladroitement.  
- Qu'on recommence ? répéta Pan, choquée. Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. Je n'ai pas envie que ça ne devienne qu'une histoire de…  
- Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ou quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire…  
- Exprime-toi, à la fin !  
- J'ai envie qu'on sorte ensemble, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Pan le contempla quelques secondes sans rien dire.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? Ça veut dire… Toi et moi ? Comme un couple ?  
- Je suis heureux que tu comprennes enfin, sourit Trunks en approchant son visage du sien. Tu es d'accord ?

Pan fit mine d'hésiter quelques instants mais en fait, sa décision était prise depuis longtemps.

- Oui, répondit-elle finalement.

Soulagé, Trunks mit la petite main de Pan dans la sienne. Il l'embrassa et ils retournèrent dans le lit, conscients de ce qui naissait entre eux.

¤¤¤

- Ça y est ! J'aperçois la capsule de Trunks ! s'exclama Bulma dans son petit avion, an compagnie de Sangoku, Végéta qu'elle avait forcé à venir, Yamcha, Chichi, Gohan et Videl, plus inquiets que jamais.  
- Enfin ! s'écria Sangohan en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Bon sang, qu'ont-ils bien pu se raconter pour que ça dure toute la nuit ?

Ils se posèrent et sans plus attendre, entrèrent dans la capsule.

- Trunks ! Pan ! appela Bulma, mais personne ne répondit.

Machinalement, elle se dirigea vers la chambre et découvrit Trunks allongé dans le lit et profondément endormi. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Pan que la couette recouvrait totalement, ni son bras qui dépassait du lit.

- Trunks ? fit Bulma, déconcertée.  
- Tu as trouvé Trunks ? demanda la voix de Sangoku en entrant à son tour, vite suivi du reste du groupe. Pan ne doit pas être loin, je sens sa présence.

Bientôt, tout le monde entourait le lit, encore ignorants des faits.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet idiot ? s'énerva Végéta. Il _dort_ ?  
- C'est comme ça qu'il cherche ma petite-fille ! gronda Chichi.  
- Allez, debout ! lança Végéta en arrachant la couverture.

Et là, à la surprise générale, tout le monde découvrit Pan, endormie, et étroitement serrée dans les bras de Trunks dans une tenue qui laissait peu de place au doute ; elle était en sous-vêtements ainsi que lui. Abasourdis, complètement assommés par le choc, tous laissèrent échapper un cri de stupeur.

- N… non… C'est impossible ! s'exclama Bulma.  
- Pan !  
- … et Trunks… !  
- Mon Dieu, qu'a-t-il fait à ma fille chérie? s'exclama Videl, toute blanche. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du la laisser partir et la menacer de l'envoyer dans ce maudit pensionnat ! Oh, ça non alors…  
- Yamcha, dehors ! tonna Chichi. Ça ne concerne que la famille !  
- Mais…  
- Dehors où je te mets une raclée ! Comme le jour où je t'ai rencontré ! DEHORS PETIT PERVERS !

Yamcha, vexé, s'en alla après que Chichi lui ait donné un coup de pied. Trunks et Pan, réveillés par les cris, émergèrent laborieusement de leur sommeil.

- Ils… ils n'ont pas _réellement_ couché ensemble… N'est-ce pas ? murmura Videl.  
- Videl, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, répondit Bulma, gênée.  
- QUOI ? Ais-je bien entendu ? Trunks a _couché_ avec ma fille ? s'exclama Sangohan en arrivant enfin.  
- Oh… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Trunks, au comble de l'embarras.  
- Petite ordure ! Petit profiteur ! hurla Sangohan en se jetant sur lui.

Il commença à le ruer de coups mais Videl s'écria :

- Sangohan, arrête ! Laisse-le !  
- Oui, laisse-le s'expliquer, s'interposa Bulma.  
- Espèce de… commença Sangohan à l'intention de Trunks.  
- STOP ! s'écria Pan en se mettant entre eux. Papa, laisse-le tranquille. Il n'a rien fait de mal.  
- Pan, rhabille-toi immédiatement ! Et toi, Trunks, ce n'est pas fini !  
- Nous te faisions confiance, Trunks ! s'exclama Sangoku. Comment as-tu pu ?  
- Arrêtez, je n'ai jamais voulu profiter de la situation, se défendit Trunks. C'est arrivé tout seul, comme ça.  
- C'est vrai, confirma Pan. Il ne m'a jamais m'obligée à faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis restée de mon plein gré.  
- Epargnez-nous les détails, dit Chichi en colère. Pan…  
- Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ma fille ? cria Sangohan, rouge de fureur.  
- Du calme, dit Trunks en attirant Pan contre lui. Je _l'aime_, ta fille !

Pan se tourna instantanément vers Trunks et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- C'est vrai ?  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Chichi. Tu as fait ça avec lui sans en être sûre…  
- Chut ! fit Bulma. Sortons tous, je vous en prie. Ce ne sont plus des enfants après tout, et je crois qu'ils ont besoin de parler.

Tous s'exécutèrent contre leur gré. Végéta, qui était resté assis sur une chaise, mangeant une pommedans la cuisine et avait tout entendu de la scène, les regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

- Vous êtes tellement naïfs, ricana-t-il. Je ne suis même pas surpris, en fait, je m'en suis douté tout de suite. J'ai vu la façon dont Trunks la regardait hier.  
- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? s'exclama Sangohan, furieux. Ils ont quatorze ans d'écart ! Je sais bien que Trunks est ton fils et que c'est un homme, ce n'est donc pas la même chose, mais…  
- Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait me déranger ? S'ils s'aiment et qu'ils sont heureux, tant mieux pour eux, ça les regarde. Ce ne sont plus des bébés, fichez leur donc la paix à ces pauvres jeunes !

Pour une fois, Végéta disait quelque chose d'intelligent.

- Il a raison, dit Bulma après un petit silence. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous en mêler.  
- Mais Pan est encore tellement jeune ! gémit Videl.  
- Et tellement innocente avant hier soir ! rugit Sangohan en serrant les poings.  
- Tu ne préfères pas que ce soit avec Trunks, un jeune homme responsable et sérieux que toi, Videl et Pan connaissez depuis toujours plutôt que quelque garçon qu'elle aurait rencontré dans la rue et dont vous ne sauriez rien ? argumenta Bulma. Avoue que si tu as réagi comme ça, c'est parce que tu les as surpris ensemble, comme ça. Mais en fait, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Gohan finit par soupirer :

- Peut-être…

¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre…

- Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, Trunks, disait Pan. Je suis amoureuse de toi… depuis toujours.

Trunks la serra dans ses bras, heureux comme jamais, mais toujours inquiet de la réaction de leurs parents.

« _Bah, ils finiront bien par l'accepter_ », songea t-il.

Et ils se décidèrent à sortir de la chambre, main dans la main, pour affronter leur famille.

« _Après tout, c'est vrai qu'ils forment un joli couple_ », songèrent-ils tous à cet instant, en les voyant ainsi, à l'exception de Végéta, qui lui, pensa :

« _J'espère seulement qu'ils n'auront pas d'enfants ensemble… Rien que d'imaginer avoir un descendant commun avec ce sacré Carot… Quel cauchemar !_ »

**FIN**

* * *

_A/N : J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Donnez-moi votre avis ! Ah… quel beau couple hein ? ¤soupire¤ Bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir lue ! Jaaaaaa' !_


End file.
